(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shower curtains in general and in particular to a retainer assembly for holding the bottom of a shower curtain against a shower enclosure wall while a shower is in use. The invention also relates to a shower curtain retainer assembly that includes a shower mat with safety features to protect the user against slipping.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When a shower is in use, air currents usually cause the bottom of a pliable shower curtain to move inward from its natural hanging position against the bottom inside wall of a shower enclosure while a shower is in use. This not only causes an annoyance for to user, but also allows water to escape onto floor areas outside of the shower enclosure. Efforts have been made to overcome this problem by placing weights at the bottom of the curtain. While this has helped to alleviate the problem in some instances, the use of weights has not always resulted in the bottom of a curtain remaining firmly in place. The utilization of magnetic weights also helped to further alleviate the problem at a time when shower enclosures were used with cast iron bath tubs. However, the replacement of cast iron tubs with tubs and shower enclosure units made from fiberglass and other synthetic materials has exasperated the problem. The prior art outlined herein describes some of the efforts that have been made to address this situation. The prior art also describes some ways that have been used to improve shower safety and convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,265 by Baus describes a partition wall for wet chambers, including bathrooms and stall showers. The wall panels slide relative to each other and have magnets installed in the lower guide ledges for holding and guiding each wall panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,318 by Ruegsegger describes a curtain edge retainer for securing and releasing a marginal edge portion of a pliant hanging curtain parallel to the shower walls. The shower curtain has a ridged curtain stiffener attached to it by means of clip-on members. The wall section of the device is permanently attached to the wall and has a latching member. The latch member on the wall receives and latches onto the rigid curtain stiffener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,616 by Panuski describes a shower curtain retainer which is a clamping device. The device uses the tension of a flat spring steel clamping strip to hold a shower curtain against a bathroom wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,741 by Payne, elongated strip magnets are secured permanently to opposing walls of the shower enclosure and elongated strip magnet assemblies are secured to each side of the shower curtain. The magnetic attractions of the curtain magnets to the wall magnets secure the shower curtain in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,835 by Baumann describes a splashguard for a bathtub comprised of a flat rectangular panel member. The splashguard is movably suspended from an adjustable-length guide rail. At least one magnet is permanently attached to the bathtub (if the tub is not metal) and one to the panel member. The magnetic attraction of the panel to the tub secures the lower section of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,101 by Leach describes a bath mat that provides a portable device for converting a bathtub into a safe, more user friendly environment for bathing infants/preschoolers or individuals with impaired mobility. The bath mat catches fluids that splash over the top rim of the bathtub. A padded surface that covers the top rim of the bathtub eases discomfort of the parent or care giver who lean over the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,589 by Johnson discloses a shower curtain retaining device to hold the curtain away from the person using the shower. Suction cup attachments are secured on each side of the shower stall opening and a spring assembly is attached to one suction cup attachment. A line is attached at one end of the spring, the other end of the line is attached to the other attachment. A device is provided which can be attached adjacent to the curtain and retain the curtain away from a person using the shower.
While each invention described in the prior accomplished intended purposes, each is accompanied by disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,265 uses magnets to retain the bottom of the shower partitions but its components are complicated with many being permanently attached to the shower enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,318 uses magnets to retain the bottom of the shower partition, but if the shower enclosure is not metal, a metal strip must be permanently attached to the shower enclosure. Although the shower partition is not permanent, its size and shape prevent it from being easily transported. U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,741 uses magnets to retain the shower curtain to each side of the shower enclosure. This method of retaining the shower curtain does very little to retain the bottom of the shower curtain from contacting an individual using the shower. To practice the invention, magnetic strips must be permanently attached to the shower walls or shower enclosure walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,318 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,616 both use mechanical means to retain the shower curtain to each side of the shower enclosure. This method of retaining a shower curtain does very little to retain the bottom of the curtain from contacting an individual using the shower. Also, components in both designs must be permanently attached to the shower walls or shower enclosure walls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,589 uses mechanical means to retain a shower curtain at its bottom but the system has components that may serve to trip individuals on entering or exiting the shower enclosure or present a potential danger for the entanglement of small children. The special bath mat described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,101 has no means for retaining a shower curtain to its surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved shower curtain retaining assembly that is easy to use, lightweight and not permanently affixed to either the shower enclosure or curtain thereby making the system readily transportable.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a shower curtain retaining assembly that includes a new and improved safety mat for use with a shower enclosure.
The present invention is designed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.